


Adagio

by WindWen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 尤里·普利謝茨基在16歲那年發現了他的靈魂伴侶——一個完美的現代舞者；卻在18歲時因爲一隻一無是處的、跳著芭蕾舞的豬看到了色彩。Non so dove trovartiNon so come cercartiMa sento una voce cheNel vento parla di te--Adagio預警：1.colorcrash靈魂伴侶+全員職業舞者設定2.輕微年齡操作3.作者今天仍然在OOC的道路上奔跑著





	1. Chapter 1

\-- Entrée

尤里前16年的生命中沒有任何色彩，字面意義上的沒有。

這並不稀奇，這個世界上的人們都一樣，他們是殘缺的，唯有靈魂伴侶能令他們完整。而當成年了的人們見到自己缺少的另一半時，他們的世界將迸發色彩，這個瞬間便被稱作colorcrah。

尤里對此嗤之以鼻，畢竟對於一個自幼世界便只有黑白兩色的人來說，要理解自己會因爲一個人而看到其實天空是藍色、桌子上插著的玫瑰花是紅色的未免太過強人所難。他認識的天空向來蒼白的如同一張紙、玫瑰是深灰色的，還能變化到哪裡去？

人們盲目的迷信著，那些自稱擁有靈魂伴侶的人將彩色的世界描述的天花亂墜，它們甚至被寫進書裡成為考試題目。

誰知道這些人是不是騙子，反正顏色也沒辦法驗證不是嗎，尤里想。

但尤里從來不會將這些話說出口，在他看來，這些人全都已經病入膏肓，與其跟這些蠢蛋溝通他還不如多去拉拉筋，他前陣子才因為偷懶了幾天被他的舞蹈老師莉莉亞抓到然後訓了許久。

就像現在，他面前就有一個。

「尤里，你覺得colorcrash會是怎麼樣的？」俄羅斯基洛夫芭蕾舞團的男首席，世界頂尖的芭蕾舞者維克托．尼基福羅夫就頂著這麼一張蠢臉問他。

「我哪會知道啊，是說你問一個十六歲還未成年的人這個問題本身就哪裡不對吧？」

維克托一邊拉筋一邊回他，「很正常啊，我只問你覺得是怎樣的嘛，你就不會好奇嗎？」

「完全不會，老頭你還真相信這種東西嗎？」尤里諷刺道。

維克托笑了笑，「我倒是覺得，如果世界真的只有黑白兩色，那不是有些無趣嗎？」

看著維克托遠去的背影，尤里不悅的嘖了一聲，也開始收拾自己的東西。

「一個一個都在說靈魂伴侶的，這個真的有這麼重要嗎？」

soulmate，刻印在生命上的伴侶，一個人的半身。這個名字說出去彷彿彼此的戀情就高了別人一等，彷彿不是就注定無法長久。

「我才不想管那個命運到底是怎麼一回事。」

尤里走出練習室時天色已經黑了，還飄起了雪。基洛夫芭蕾舞團的練習地點雖算不上是市中心，但也不會偏離太遠，所以即使是這個時間點路上依然可以看到一些人來來去去。

匆忙行走的發白的臉孔、發出喇叭聲的閃著熾白大燈的廂型車，灰色的人行道磁磚、再暗沉一些的深灰大樓壁磚，還有抬頭看上去深不見底的、漆黑的天空。

尤里垂首盯著自己同樣蒼白的掌心，將它們塞進口袋。

他突然喪失了想要回宿舍的念頭，轉過身往河堤的方向走去。莫伊卡河算不上是湍急和深，但夜晚總令它看起來比實際上的危險。比平常更強的風吹起尤里大衣帽子上的絨毛，白色羽毛般的雪落入水中，轉眼就消失無蹤。

他閉上眼然後又睜開，尤里．普利謝茨基是強大的，強大到不需要這樣脆弱易折的感情。

不遠處傳來音樂的聲音，尤里原以為是街頭藝人冒著風雪還在演奏，正想離開，卻發現那個旋律異常的熟悉。

「Adagio…...」他在心中默念著這個名字，終於還是朝著聲音的來源走去。

音樂是從橋墩下的空地傳來的，那個地方常常是地方不良少年聚集的區域，尤里並不是怕他們，只是如果身上出現傷痕的話隔天大概又會被莉莉亞念了吧。

管他的，反正也不是第一次了，他想，又朝著那片空地靠近了一些。

現在從他的角度可以清楚的看到那片空地上只有一個人，橋下的燈光昏沉沉的對方的臉孔就這麼埋在陰影中，只能勉強從身材分辨出那是一個男人。

尤里沒有再走過去，他說不出是出於甚麼原因，或許只是害怕驚動了那個人。

灰濛的光點打落在男人的身上，像是舞台上的聚光燈、又像是開場前沉沉的幕，音樂從旁邊擺著的手機中傳出。

Adagio。尤里又重複了一次這個名字。

"Non so dove trovarti"

「我不知道能在何處尋覓到你」

尤里不乏觀看舞的經驗，但沒有一首跟這個男人的舞一樣，沒有一首。

那彷彿不是一支舞，而是一首詩。

"Non so come cercarti"

「我不知道如何發現你的蹤跡」

男低音在琴音消散前響起，男人的手像是祈求般的抬起，向身側延伸後又輕輕放下。

一個rond de jembe然後轉身，他的指尖劃過頭頂那盞昏暗的燈，像是凋零在冬季的桔梗，花瓣跌入土中。

那是個芭蕾舞者，尤里可以肯定，即使這是首現代舞，但那是個芭蕾舞者。

"Ma sento una voce che"

「但我聽到了風」

身旁的樹沙沙作響，枝枒上的雪紛紛落下。

當吊鈸破開空氣的瞬間，那個男人做了一個美麗的sissonne reversée，接著便是如同暴雨般的旋轉。

尤里有些恍惚，他感覺自己在那翻飛的衣襬中看見了色彩。

燈是月黃色的，男人的外套是淺淺的棕色，而那雙眸子彷彿是純度最高的巧克力化在裡面，深邃卻明亮。

尤里愣了一下，再定睛看去，男人舞動的姿態如昔，世界仍舊沉浸在黑白中。

果然是想多了吧，明明連臉都看不清的，怎麼可能看的見對方的眼睛呢，他低聲自語。

還是回去吧，多半是天氣太冷都凍的意識不清了，尤里想著，再也沒了看完這支舞的念頭，像是逃難般的匆匆離開。

"Nel vento parla di te"

「而你在風中」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *註  
Entrée：序舞、開場舞  
Rond de jambe：腿部繞環，通常是在把桿和中間所做的慢板。可以做在地上〈à terre〉或在空中〈en l´air〉  
Sissonne reversée：仰翻西頌步。基本上西頌步〈sissonne〉是由兩足起跳到一足著地的跳躍，〈reversée〉則是以一隻腳做基準整個人翻轉的動作。


	2. Chapter 2

\-- Adagio

「尤里，你知道前陣子舞團招新的事吧？」米拉坐在練舞室的地板上穿著硬鞋，一面問。

尤里看了她一眼，「怎麼了？」

「據說今年有個亞洲人加入，這是團裡第一個吧。」米拉系上鞋帶，試著繃緊腳尖。

近幾年國內外的大型舞團為了展現自己的多元性紛紛開始招募外國團員，不過招進來的終究是少數，尤其亞洲舞者，往往每個舞團就只會招一至兩位。

「所以？」

「到時候你可不要欺負新人呀。」米拉的笑似乎帶著深意，她沒再多說，拍拍尤里的肩膀去了一邊熱身。她今天剛換了新鞋，得趁著還沒開始前適應一下。

尤里一臉莫名，不懂對方沒頭沒尾的話想表達什麼。他翻開手機的音樂列表，在最近撥放的清單中找到了那一首歌，他插上耳機點了撥放，音樂聲傾瀉而出。

直至兩年後的今天他仍舊會想起那一夜的舞。尤里沒有想過自己有一日會對一個人像這樣子的念念不忘，是因為他終是沒有看完那首Adagio嗎？

後來他曾經回去過幾次，但再也沒有碰上那個男人，那一個飄著細雪的夜晚彷彿夢境一般，世界仍舊黑白的無趣。

靈魂伴侶這個名詞依然像是個廉價的騙局，毫不遮掩它的醜陋。

他暖身完回過頭，看到雅科夫正好領了幾個人走進來，這些大概就是米拉口中今年的新人了吧，只是不知道那個傳說中的亞洲人在哪裡。

尤里的目光掃過人群，與其中一個人對上了眼，然後他感到一陣暈眩襲來。

視線另一端的青年雙眸深處像是藏著漩渦，漩渦之後是一片五彩繽紛的畫面。尤里看見灰白色的世界寸寸剝落，像是老舊而斑駁的牆壁，眼前似是下起了大雪、又似是產生了雜訊的電視機。

第一個映入眼簾的是那名有著陌生容貌的青年棕色的眼，接著是紅色的雙唇。灰白的顏色繼續退去，尤里看見對方穿著一身深藍舞衣，他的膚色以亞洲人來說是淡了，卻又不到白皙的毫無血色的程度。

以青年為中心，黑白漸漸溶散在空氣中，尤里可以看見身旁的女舞者今天穿的是藏青的短片裙，不遠處的窗台上的花盆中開著淺紫色的花朵，頭頂的日光燈帶著微黃。

尤里意識到了這是怎麼回事，是Colorcrash，當一個人遇見自己的靈魂伴侶，他將看見世界的色彩。

換句話說，眼前這個有著亞洲臉孔的青年是他的靈魂伴侶，尤里想，真他媽的太棒了。

耳機裡的Adagio正好播到了最後一段，然後又從頭開始。

「尤里、尤里？」直到維克托的聲音在他耳邊響起尤里才回過神來，發現自己像個呆子一樣傻愣在原地。

他搖搖頭，眼前的場景突然轉換成彩色讓他有些頭暈，「沒事，剛剛恍神了一下。」

維克托沒追問下去，只是笑了笑，「沒事就好，我剛剛看你一直盯著勇利看，還以為你是遇上靈魂伴侶了。」

「勇利？」

「是啊，」維克托指著那個讓他看見色彩的東方青年說道：「勝生勇利，今年才甄選進舞團的日本人。」

他就是老太婆口中的那個人嗎？

「嘿尤里，你不會真的遇見你的soulmate了吧？」維克托看著尤里又陷入了沉默，忍不住調侃這個團裡最年幼的舞者。

尤里反駁回去，「老頭吵死了，哪來的靈魂伴侶啊。」

即使那個叫勝生勇利的人令他產生了colorcrash也不代表什麼，更不可能讓尤里就這樣跟他在一起。

尤里看了一眼那名看上去不甚起眼的青年，撇撇嘴，何況這個人看起來完全沒有產生和他一樣的情形。

「是這樣嗎？我倒覺得勇利很可愛呢，我覺得自己的靈魂伴侶就該是這樣的，只可惜他不是。」維克托說。

尤里壓下自己心中翻湧的不屑，人們說世界因為美好的伴侶而繽紛，靈魂的羈絆使兩人從彼此的眼底看見萬般風情。然而即使如今他不得不相信世界確實是五彩的，也不代表他要相信這樣的兩人在一起就會是最圓滿的。

說到底，決定一對伴侶能夠繼續維持關係的，總不是相識的有多麼驚天動地。

「你如果總是執著著要找到靈魂伴侶，你總有一天也會因為那個人不符合你的設想失望。」就像他那對亂七八糟的父母一樣，尤里冷漠的想。

維克托皺起眉，尤里知道他從來沒有放棄說服自己，但他一點也不想聽老頭子的長篇大論，所以他離開他們站著的角落，來到練習室的中央，鏡子中映照出自己的模樣，陌生無比。

練習結束後他看見維克托上前邀勝生勇利一起離開，尤里完全不能明白維克托為甚麼會這麼照顧一個新人，更不能理解既然維克托這麼熱心雅科夫還要把負責協助這個人適應的工作交給自己。

查覺到尤里的目光，維克托朝他招招手，尤里遲疑了一下，還是朝兩人走過去。

「既然尤里你來了我就放心了，你要好好地把勇利送回去喔。」維克托這麼說著。

「蛤？老頭你不是自己要送嗎？」尤里突然有種自己被欺騙的感覺。

維克托眨眨眼，「本來看勇利一個人走我當然是要送啊，但現在有你了嘛，我等等還跟雅科夫有約就乾脆不離開了。」

尤里嘖了一聲，「算了。」

他回頭看向一臉茫然很明顯無法理解他們對話的日本青年，暗自在心底又嘖了聲，「走吧。」

他說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然發覺好久不見已經快成為我的慣用開場白了，好久不見，這裡是雲飛  
前陣子跑去看了天鵝湖，結果看完之後反而更想去俄羅斯看芭蕾了（笑  
最近YOI的風氣退了滿多，糧也越來越少，總覺得遲早會斷糧，真希望官方早點把劇場版放出來......  
感謝閱讀到這裡的你！


	3. Chapter 3

勝生勇利似乎是個沉默寡言的人，走出建築後他們並肩走在路上，絲毫沒有要說話的意思。

「喂，你現在是住在哪裡？」尤里只好自己開口詢問。

那個日本的青年像是被嚇到一樣猛然抬起頭，有些遲疑的看著尤里。

尤里壓下自己心中隱約的煩躁和熟悉，又問了一遍。

他始終不能理解維克托對他另眼相看的原因，不過是一個剛入團的新人，基礎功看起來雖然扎實，但也就僅止於此了。除了勝生勇利的亞洲臉孔外，他根本沒有任何吸引人目光的地方。

「在維克托公寓的樓下。」

這是他說的第一句話，日本人的英文發音不怎麼標準，又不是特別大聲，尤里皺緊了眉，半晌才理解對方的意思——已經叫上維克托了嗎？他不知為何內心忽然升起一股不愉。

「喔。」尤里乾乾的回道：「那往這走。」

眼前的街道相較前一夜絢爛太多，但尤里只要一想起是因為什麼導致的便提不起勁欣賞，又或者說他本就也對這些廉價而虛偽的霓虹燈沒什麼興趣。

不過都是些令人頭暈目眩的人造產物罷了，大半的人看不見這樣的世界反倒是幸運，他滿不在乎的想，餘光注意到勝生勇利安靜的走在斜後方，臉部的表情被藏在陰影裡，只露出了那對棕色的眼瞳。

尤里決定看在對方那雙令人有種熟悉感的眼睛上不跟他計較他讓自己產生colorcrash的事。

「是這裡嗎？」他問勝生勇利。

「是的，非常謝謝您。」青年有些磕磕絆絆的用比起英文更不流利的俄文回道。

尤里撇撇嘴，放棄指出對方話語中的錯誤變格，「進去吧。」

勝生勇利的房間明顯比維克托還有他的要來的小上許多，不過格局大致是相似的，他站在門口看著對方進去放好東西。勝生勇利回過頭，表情有些遲疑。

「普利謝茨基先生要進來坐一下嗎？」他問。

尤里沒說話，直接走進房子裡，用行為表達他的意願。

「啊，那請稍等一會，我去泡個茶。」勝生勇利說著，走進了廚房。

尤里坐在沙發上，泰然打量起屋內的擺設。大概是因為剛入住，大半的空間還保持著原先單調的模樣，但還是可以從幾個角落看出屋主的個性。

他所坐的布沙發是一組藏青色的三件式，下面鋪著絨毛地毯。右手邊的窗臺上擺了幾個小盆栽、一旁的的白牆上則貼著基洛夫芭蕾舞團的公演海報，尤里多看了兩眼，是去年維克托擔任首席的胡桃鉗。

然後他忽然意識到這間房間的配色太過和諧了，而一個看不見色彩的人肯定做不到這樣和諧的配色——尤里並不覺得眼前這個看起來溫吞的青年會是特別請設計師來設計房子的那種人，他又不是維克托。

想到其他的可能性，尤里心中萌生一股莫名的不快，有些煩躁的咂嘴，那種感覺大概有點像是自己的懷裡莫名其妙被塞了個東西，還來不及抗議卻馬上被告知這個只是借放時的心情。

不過至少比被對方糾纏住要來的好太多，尤里心道。

勇利端著茶出來，有些愧疚的表示他只有綠茶不確定合不合尤里的口味，其實尤里不在意，反正無論是綠茶還是紅茶他都不愛。

「喂，你為什麼要來俄羅斯？」尤里咬了兩口對方給他的餅乾，然後靠在沙發上提問。

「對了，不要再叫什麼普利謝茨基了，囉囉唆唆的。」他補充道。

「我、我很憧憬維克托，所以⋯⋯」日本青年有些踟躕的說。

尤里一點也不意外，講的更直接點，舞團裡有一大半的人都憧憬著那個除了跳舞外沒什麼優點可言的俄羅斯男人。

「還真是追星追的徹底。」尤里的語氣有些嘲弄。

勇利頓了一下，半晌才用更微弱卻堅定的聲音說：「而且，我的靈魂伴侶也在這。」他搖搖頭，「雖然我不知道他是誰。」

尤里稍稍提起的心又放下了，「不知道是誰？」他問。

「我是在一個晚上碰見他的，當時顏色瘋狂的湧入我的眼中，而我還沒來的叫住他他就不見了。」勇利說，卻沒有再吐露更多訊息。

那天晚上尤里離開時已經接近深夜，尤里不知道自己為什麼會待到這麼晚，但和這個日本人聊天的感覺似乎也沒那麼糟——雖然他跟維克托一樣，是個滿腦子靈魂伴侶的蠢蛋。

於是隔天他們練習時尤里多花了幾分注意力在對方身上，勇利的表現依然不是那種張揚到令人驚豔的，但仔細一看卻平穩而優雅。

「爆發力不夠，但轉起來倒是挺好看的。」尤里咬著吸管，有些含糊的點評。

維克托在他身旁坐了下來，「看出來了啊。小丑這個角色挺適合他的。」

「小丑？」尤里驚訝的看向維克托，他當然清楚維克托指的是哪個角色，「雅科夫打算讓他頂阿列克斯的位置？」他才剛入團！這句話尤里沒有說出來。

維克托輕輕的搖頭，「還在考慮而已，總之今年的冬季公演阿列克斯是不可能跳的。」

真可憐，尤里心想，那個白痴把自己的腳給弄斷，醫生說他至少得休養半年，也不知道半年後他還能不能跳。

「今年的王子是你吧，可不要受傷了啊。」維克托說。

尤里輕輕的哼了聲，「你先管好你自己吧，你不是也要跳魔王嗎？」

維克托不置可否的點頭，「總之，雅科夫還在考慮，如果磨合狀況良好的話，說不定真的會讓他上。」

尤里再次看向勇利，他也完成了練習坐到了另一邊的角落裡正在用毛巾擦汗。毫不意外的，暫時還沒有人打算去向這個日本青年搭話。

維克托推了尤里一把，「別看了，直接過去啊。」

「還不是雅科夫在那邊要我照顧他⋯⋯」尤里一面碎念著，一面朝著勇利的方向走去，心裡清楚的很這個理由根本爛透了。

「尤里？」勇利抬起頭，看見尤里站在自己的面前，一臉不自在。


End file.
